Love Came In
by dahlia687
Summary: BAMON...A series of interconnecting one-shots...it has kind of turned into a story now
1. Hurt

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vampire Diaries

_Broken_

Bonnie leaned over to turn off her bedside lamp when she heard a tap on her window. She looked to her left towards the window that opened to her balcony and shrugged. She turned of the light and lay down. _TapTapTapTapTap. _What the hell? She thought. Now I'm freaked out. With everything going on in Mystic Falls, it could be anything.

Without turning on the light she made her way to the French doors, and peered out from the corner. Damon? You've got to be kidding me. She was a little relieved; Damon was by no means her favorite person, but lately they'd come to an unspoken understanding. Protecting their town was priority; time to forget about their hate. Knowing he had not been invited in, she felt better.

She opened the door. "Well this ought to be good," she said crossing her arms. "What do you want?" As she looked into his eyes, she knew something was off. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Damon didn't respond, he just stared right through her. After a few seconds, Damon looked her in the eye; with a look full of the most sadness Bonnie had ever seen. No not sadness, hopelessness. And Bonnie had seen her share of horribly sad situations.

"I'm in love with Elena," he said.

No surprise there, thought Bonnie.

"I know. Are you okay?"

He bent his head down and Bonnie saw him shake his head. When he looked up again, there were tears in his eyes.

"Oh Damon." Bonnie put her arms around him and hugged tightly; he stayed motionless at first. But then hugged her just as tightly and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Why'd you come here?"

"We're both alone."


	2. Since That Night

_Since That Night_

Bonnie sat at a corner table at the Grille, her head bent over her Chemistry textbook. She looked up to stretch her neck when she saw Damon walk into the restaurant. Their eyes met and Damon nodded and gave her a closed mouth smile. Bonnie made the same smile in return. She watched as he sat at the bar and got the female bartender's attention.

Since that night when Damon displayed his hurt over Elena, Bonnie had been watching him. Not in the creepy I'm-going-to-follow-you-around-and-find-out-all-your-secrets kind of watching. But more like observing. Since she realized how human he truly is, even if only in private moments, she has tried to look for his humanity in every act he performs.

And since that night, Bonnie and Damon still argued, but they never pushed too far. Bonnie thinks it's because they both appreciate what they saw in the other: humanity, pain, empathy, and compassion.

Bonnie giggled to herself as she noticed Damon flirting with the bartender. Some things sure never change. She sighed and went back to reading. After ten minutes or so Bonnie closed her book.

"Hey Bonnie!" She looked up to see Damon and Luka, the new kid and also warlock from school. She could tell Damon had been walking towards her from the bar and Luka had intercepted from the pool tables. Damon looked annoyed.

"Hi Luka, Damon. How are you?"

"I'm good, could use a little help with French though. You're in that class, right? "

"Yeah. But I'm struggling too. Elena's the one who's really good." She noticed Damon still standing there, sizing up Luka.

"Oh, Luka this is Damon. Damon, Luka; he's new to town."

"So I gathered." Luka extended his hand to shake Damon's. But before he could, Bonnie opened her eyes wide and slightly shook her head at Damon. All she needed was for the other witch family in town to know Mystic Falls was swarming with vampires.

"Great to meet you, kid" but Damon sounded anything but great as he looked at Luka's hand. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to Bonnie."

Really? Was he really doing this to her?

Luka seemed a little put off and looked at Bonnie as she answered, "I actually have to get home; I'm cooking dinner for my dad tonight. But here's my number. I'll try to help you if I can." She wrote her number down in her notebook and tore off the corner.

"Thanks," Luka gave Bonnie a big smile and looked into her eyes (Damon rolled his). "Bye Bonnie. Damon."

Damon gave Luka a sarcastic smirk. Bonnie smiled at Luka and then glanced at Damon and proceeded to walk out of the restaurant. She knew he was behind her. When they were outside the Grille, Damon spoke, "When were you going to tell me there's another witch in town?"

"He's actually a warlock."

"Same difference. When were you going to say something?"

"I don't know. When it became important."

"Anything new or out of the ordinary in Mystic Falls is important, Bonnie."

"Don't scold me like I'm a child!"

"I'm just looking out for you. Well, mostly this town. You should stay away from him."

"Not listening. Goodbye Damon. I have to get home."

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Judgy. Let me know if you need help with chemistry" Damon said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Bonnie just rolled her eyes and walked to her car. Couldn't she catch a break? Just when she was going have time alone with Luka, _he _comes along.


	3. The Vision

Thank you so much for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own anything related to the Vampire Diaries.

_The Vision_

Bonnie pulled into the driveway of the boarding house and then slammed her car door. Why did Luka have to ruin everything, she thought. A nice, cute warlock comes to town, someone who knows what she's going through, and he turns out to be a royal pain. She quickly walked to the house and once inside, into the fire lit living room. Elena, Jeremy, Stefan, and Damon were talking, probably discussing their next move with Katherine.

"Well, don't you look like you're on a mission" Damon said sarcastically.

Bonnie took a deep breath. "Luka knows something. He's been really interested in my powers."

"That's not the only thing he's interested in," Damon muttered.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, nothing. Continue."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "On the way here I stopped to get coffee and Luka was there. He asked about Stefan and Damon, like how long you have been in town. He asked if I ever got a feeling about you guys."

"He knows about vampires, " Elena said.

Bonnie nodded. "He's been really creepily curious about my relationship with you guys, but I always act like the inexperienced new witch that doesn't know much about the supernatural. I think he suspects I've been lying. I'm sorry. I've been trying to avoid him lately."

"Didn't I tell you not to hang out with that guy, witch?" Damon spat.

"Damon, stop. It's not your fault Bonnie. We'll figure something out," Stefan said.

"We already have enough to figure out with Klaus and the originals," Damon said.

"Wait. What if this is related to Klaus?" Jeremy spoke for the first time.

"Kid's got a point," said Damon. "Bonnie, start ignoring the guy. Stefan, Alaric, and I will start following him and his dad."

Jeremy opened his mouth to speak. "Don't even think about it Jer," said Elena.

"Jeremy can make friends with him and just keep an eye on Luka at school, okay Elena?" Stefan said, always the peacemaker.

"Fine." Elena shook her head, clearly not happy. "Well, I have to go cook dinner. Let's go Jer. Bye guys." Elena kissed Stefan.

Stefan left to hunt soon after.

"So…" Damon started, pouring himself some scotch.

"Stefan said I could practice some spells here since my dad is home." Bonnie didn't want to allow Damon the opportunity to bother her more about Luka.

"Go ahead. I'll leave you to it."

"Oh, okay, thanks." Bonnie was surprised as she watched Damon go upstairs, scotch in hand. Usually he would give her some sort of crap about Emily Bennett never needing to practice, which would of course piss her off and cause her to use her "witchy juju" as Damon liked to call it. Come to think of it, she hadn't used that on him lately. She made a point to remember to the next time he got her upset. Just to keep him on his toes.

Bonnie sat in front of the brown leather couch and pushed the coffee table a few feet away from her. She placed Emily's grimoire in front of her and flipped the pages to the "location" spell she needed. She hoped to be able to locate someone without using blood like she did to find Elena.

After about two hours, Bonnie thought she almost had it, but began to feel light-headed. No, please not now, Bonnie pleaded with herself. She took a deep breath and could feel eyes on her; Damon stood in the doorway watching her. Bonnie ignored him and continued with the spell. Five minutes in, she came out of her trance, her eyes blurring at first. She was able to stand up, but started to lose her balance.

But then Damon was there, grasping her arm. She saw clearly and felt herself pushed up against the wall of a bedroom she hadn't seen before. And Damon's body was against hers, his lips on the pulse point of her neck. Desire shot through her body and she grabbed and pulled at his hair and then suddenly she was back to the present. Bonnie stared at Damon, eyes wide in shock. She sat on the couch, Damon looking at her with a worried expression.

"What happened? Are you okay? Your eyes went glossy. Did you see something?"

"No. I'm fine. Just tired." She looked at the wall behind him. "I'm going to go. Thanks for letting me practice here."

"You really shouldn't drive home like this."

"I'll be fine, Damon. Thank you."

"But-"

"What's the matter?" Stefan said walking into the room.

"Bonnie almost fell after doing a spell. And I think she had a vision when I touched her."

"No, I didn't."

Damon narrowed his eyes at her and crossed his arms. "Come on, let's go, I'm driving you home," he said with an edge of anger.

"No, I'll take her. You're just going to annoy her and…." Bonnie tuned them out and thought about what she saw. What the hell _was _that? It scared her. It felt so, so real. When was the last time she had touched Damon? That night, when they hugged. Nothing had happened then. The vision was definitely a fluke; she was exhausted from the spell and all the magic she had been doing lately. There was no way in hell she would ever allow Damon to touch her like that or make her feel that way.

"Bonnie, are you ready?" Stefan asked as Damon stalked out of the living room.

"Um, yeah, I'm ready." Bonnie could tell Stefan was going to say something, but she stopped him. "I don't want to talk about it." And they walked in silence out into the cool night air.


	4. Avoidance

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! They make me really happy :) And thank you to MAK 22 for your thoughts and encouragement! Hope you all like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

Bonnie had been avoiding Damon as much as possible the last several days. Memories of the vision continued to interrupt her thoughts and hindered her ability to focus on her spells. The few times she had seen him around town and the one time at the Grill, she had briefly smiled, avoided eye contact, and gotten the heck away from him. She didn't want to be plagued by his questions and incessant stares.

But tonight, she could avoid no more. She, along with most of the town, would be attending the Mystic Falls Annual Holiday Kick-off Dinner. Which of course meant there were more events to follow. Bonnie always thought it was fun to live in a town with so much tradition, but lately she found it annoying. Especially when she was trying to avoid a certain someone.

Bonnie looked at herself in the mirror. Caroline had insisted on helping her get ready, because according to her, Bonnie's make-up and clothes were a little boring lately. Bonnie's wavy hair fell a few inches below her shoulders and Caroline had done the whole smoky eye shadow thing. It went well with the short deep purple scoop neck dress, which Caroline had assured her, "all the boys will just love you in."

Caroline and Bonnie arrived at the Fell's dinner party a little after 6:30. After leaving their coats and scarves in the coatroom, they joined the event. Guests milled about the entry hall and living room, chatting, eating appetizers, and drinking cocktails. Elena and Stefan were speaking with Matt near the old-fashioned fireplace and not much further away stood Damon.

He leaned into a woman Bonnie recognized as a classmate's mother. The woman looked speechless as Damon smiled and flirted, gently touching her shoulder.

"Looks like Damon's an equal opportunist. Flirtation knows no age," Bonnie whispered to Caroline.

Caroline laughed and then looked at Damon with a curious gleam in her eye. Damon was now looking at Bonnie, the older woman forgotten. His mouth had slightly dropped open in surprise.

"See, I told you all the boys would like you in that dress! I'm off to find Matt. Have fun! DON'T behave yourself."

"Caroline. Don't leave me!" But Caroline was gone before Bonnie had finished her sentence. She noticed Damon had ended his conversation with the mom and had started walking in her direction. Luckily, Bonnie used to play with the Fell kids when she was young, so she remembered all the rooms and the good hiding spots. She stowed away to the back kitchen where the Fell's nanny used to make them treats after school.

About a half hour later dinner was served. Bonnie sat next to Jeremy. She had fun talking about all the old times when Jeremy always wanted to play with her, Caroline, and Elena. He always wanted to be the dog when the girls played house and insisted he was smart enough to help them with their dreaded math homework. He was such a pest, thought Bonnie as she smiled to herself.

After dinner, there were more cocktails as well as dancing. And more time having to avoid a certain vampire. Bonnie entered the Fell's "small" ballroom (the size of the whole downstairs of her house!) with Jeremy. But he soon left to dance with his latest crush. Bonnie hoped she was neither druggie nor vamp. The kid really couldn't catch a break!

She stood by the bar watching a smiling and in love Elena dancing with Stefan; she always managed to get him on the dance floor. Bonnie was about to sit when Damon appeared at her side.

"So, about that vision…when are you going to tell us what you saw?"

"I didn't see anything, Damon. And all your wishful thinking is not going to cause visions of Klaus to pop into my head and give me some information."

"I know it had to do with me. The last time you had a vision it was about the person you touched. Mason Lockwood ring a bell?"

"There was no vision." Bonnie turned her head to see a hazel-eyed hottie from the football team approaching her. Saved!

"Hey Bonnie, would you like to dance?"

"Sure. I'd love to." She could feel eyes burning into her skull as she placed her glass on the nearest table.

Just as they started dancing, a slower song came on. In less than a minute, the dance was interrupted.

"May I cut in?" Bonnie heard from an all too familiar voice.

"NO," was Bonnie's reply.

The football player, James, looked from her to Damon, "Dude, I think you should go."

"Well, football player, I think you should leave my girlfriend alone."

Girlfriend? Bonnie looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Damon, go. Now."

"Sorry, man, just a lover's spat. I'll take it from here." And Damon grabbed Bonnie's arm. She sent a sharp pain through his wrist and he released his grip. "Damn it Bonnie!"

"Don't mess with me, Damon."

"I'm outta here," James said.

Bonnie glared at Damon and turned to leave the room. She exited to the back porch.

"What is your problem, Damon? Do you _enjoy_ ruining my love life?"

"He definitely didn't have love on his mind."

"Oh, right. And you _always_ have the purest of thoughts, don't you? Never any trace of evil plans of seduction!"

"Evil plans of seduction? Wow you really have an imagination. But, uh, why don't we test these so-called evil plans?" Damon said, suddenly within inches of her body and wiggling his eyebrows.

I hate when he does that, Bonnie thought. She gave him a concentrated look and watched as Damon put his hand on his head cowering in pain. After about five seconds, Damon recovered. He gave her a determined look full of anger and suddenly his hands were on her arms and he pulled her to him with force. He pressed his lips to hers and he was rough, squeezing her arms and assaulting her mouth. She tried pushing away from him, thinking "Fire. Damon. Foot," but then the kiss suddenly changed. It was by no means gentle, but was no longer filled with malice.

Damon's hands moved up her shoulders, onto her back and into her curled hair. Bonnie's hands traveled over his biceps and then found their way around his neck. She pulled herself closer until every part of her was pressed up against him. And then she remembered. The vision.

She pulled her lips away. "No. Stop!" Damon released her, but kept hold of her hand as she turned away.

"Bonnie…"

"Let. Go. Of me." Her hand fell back against her. She turned to face him, their eyes meeting and remaining for a good 30 seconds. Damon looked at her with bewildered curiosity and she stared back in shock. "What they hell were you thinking? I can't believe you! Loving Elena, sleeping with who ever, kissing _me_. You're j-just sick."

She saw hurt flash through his eyes. Oh no, she thought, don't be human now! "I-I'm sorry. I-I have to go." She began to walk away, but stopped. "Please don't tell anyone about this," Bonnie said, without turning to look at Damon. She ran to her car and once inside, slammed her hands against the steering wheel. Stupid, stupid, stupid, she thought. Why did she kiss him back? And why did he look upset after they stopped?


	5. Invite Me In

**Thanks again for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries...if I did, Bamon would have happened a long time ago.**

_Invite Me In…._

What was she thinking? Bonnie berated herself. How could she _kiss_ Damon Salvatore? Sure, she didn't initiate it, but it sure took her long enough to stop it! He's the bad vampire! He uses people! And Damon appearing hurt? Ugh! She wasn't even going to _attempt_ to open that can of worms. Bonnie had had these thoughts for the last two days. She was going crazy!

But the kiss caused her body to tingle. Why did it have to turn passionate instead of just angry?

Bonnie's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hey Caroline! Oh…Damon."

"I told him he wasn't going to be invited in, but he insisted on trying."

"Hellllloooo, Judgey," Damon said with an arrogant smirk.

Bonnie pursed her lips together. "Come on in, Care," she said pulling on Caroline's arm. "Bye Damon."

"But I thought you'd want to continue our…" but he was cut off by Bonnie.

"We can look through the grimoire tomorrow. Good night." And Bonnie shut the door in his face.

Caroline looked at Bonnie, her eyes narrowing in concentration. "Why are you all pink?" She took in a big breath of air. "No! You didn't. Bonnie Elizabeth Bennett, did you kiss Damon Salvatore?"

"Nooo!"

"Oh my god, you did _it_. You had sex! It was the night of the purple dress, wasn't it?"

"Caroline, no! I swear. I did not sleep with him! You know I'm not like that. " Caroline, arms crossing her chest, flashed Bonnie her I-know-you're-lying-to-me look. "Fine," Bonnie admitted, hands going into the air. "We kissed. And sort of made-out, ish. For like 5 seconds."

"Ha. I knew it. He's damn good, huh?"

"Oh god, yes! I can't believe I just admitted that. But you can't tell Elena or Stefan or anyone else. Because it's not going to happen again. It was a moment of insanity. Wow, I had a clichéd moment of insanity! I feel _so_ stupid."

"Why? He's hot! Believe me, I know the bad he can do. He treated me like crap. But being a vampire has put things in perspective. He's different than he used to be. I know he's not _all _good, but he isn't _all_ bad either. And you NEED this Bon; you're kinda uptight these days. It's just fun. You start writing his name with a heart around it, and then we might have a problem." Caroline smiled and pulled Bonnie in for a hug.

"Am I really uptight?"

"When's the last time you've had fun? Or gone on a date?"

"A while."

"Exactly. I'm going to raid your dad's liquor cabinet. I need to take the edge off. And you, missy, need to cut loose!"

Bonnie laughed. "Okay. I think we have some margarita mix too."

"Perfect."

_Knock, knock, knock. _ Elena? No, she's with Stefan tonight. Oh no. Please no_._

Yep. "What do you want Damon?"

"I thought that was obvious. Invite me in."

"No! I'm safe here, why would I jeopardize that?"

"Bonnie, Bonnie. I think we both know you no longer have to worry about your safety with me."

"Oh, I _know _that do I? What do you want?"

"To be invited in. You. Same thing" Damon said raising his eyebrows and smirking. He came as close to being inside the house as he possibly could.

Bonnie, hands on her hips, leaned within an inch of him. "Not. Happening. Good night Damon." As she shut the door, Bonnie heard Damon mutter, "We'll see about that."

Unfortunately, a tingle shot through her belly at the thought.

"Who was at the door?" Caroline asked.

"Damon."

"Hmmm. Interesting. "

"What's so interesting about it?"

"Oh nothing. You know he's going to keep bugging you or try to seduce you to get what he wants, don't you? And in this case, what he wants just might just be you."

"Don't say that Caroline. "

"But—"

Bonnie gave her a "are you done?" look.

"Fine. I'll just get you drunk and then we can invite him over."

"Caroline!" But Bonnie couldn't help laughing as she threw a pillow at Caroline's head.

Caroline left a little after midnight, leaving Bonnie slightly buzzed and in a very happy place. She really missed girl time; with all the supernatural stuff going on, it was hard to be a normal teenager sometimes.

Bonnie walked upstairs to her bedroom and decided she needed some air before getting ready for bed. She opened the double doors to her balcony and a cool breeze touched her face. She closed her eyes and calmness enveloped her. A sudden gust of wind whipped her hair and lips touched hers. Her eyes flew open.

"Damon! What the hell?"

"I just wanted your nice night to continue."

"And you thought you fit into that equation?" she huffed.

"I know you want to Bonnie," Damon said, tracing his fingertips along the outline of her jaw.

Bonnie knocked his hand away. "No. We can't."

"Why not? It doesn't mean anything."

Thoughts of what Caroline had said came back to her. Could she really just try to have fun with Damon? No strings attached? But he was a vampire!

"You better not be using me to get Elena jealous."

"This has nothing to do with her. We're just two lonely people. Okay, a hot vampire and a pretty witch that could use a distraction from all this crap."

"Ugh. You make a good point," Bonnie said looking into his eyes. She took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Don't make me regret this, Salvatore."

Bonnie bit her tongue in nervousness and a grin started to form at the corner of Damon's mouth. Damon shifted and bent his head towards her and placed his hands on both sides of her face, his fingers in her hair. And kissed her. Bonnie hesitated at first, but when he pulled her bottom lip in between his and sucked, he had her. Bonnie placed her hands on his muscled chest and shoulder.

They moved to the chair just outside the door and Damon sat with Bonnie on his lap, never breaking the kiss. Bonnie's hands were in his hair and she couldn't get close enough. Excitement radiated through her body as his hands roamed her thighs, hips, and back. Damon's mouth traveled to her neck and her hands tightened in his hair. He left trails of soft kisses and began to suck at her pulse point. Her heartbeat quickened as she felt something sharp against her skin. She took in scared breath.

"I'm not going to bite you." Damon kissed her where his teeth had been. "Soooo, you gonna invite me in?"

All Bonnie could do was roll her eyes. What had she gotten herself into?


	6. Be Careful

**Thank you again for all the reviews! I really I appreciate them and they are fun to read! Hope you like the update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

"Try this. Be careful, it's hot," Damon held out a wooden spoon filled with marinara sauce.

"Mmmm. So good. I can't believe you can cook!" Bonnie said. The smell of Italian spices filled the Salvatore kitchen.

"Well, I have been around for over a century and a half. I had a lot of time on my hands."

"Very true. When did you first learn?"

Damon smirked. "From this sorority chick I fed off of about twenty years ago."

"Excuse me?" Bonnie crossed her arms in front of her. "How can you be so nonchalant? Oh, you know, just fed off some girl, made her life miserable, the usual," Bonnie mocked.

"Are you seriously mad?" Bonnie's expression surely told him she was. "You've got to be kidding me! I'm a vampire; therefore, I drink people' s blood."

Bonnie turned towards the sink and began washing dishes. She sensed Damon behind her.

"I only drink it out of the bag now. You know that, Bonnie." He inched his hand up under her shirt. She slapped it.

"You can't fix everything by trying to seduce me."

"There should be no need for 'fixing.' We aren't even together."

"Thank goodness for that," Bonnie muttered.

"Hey! I'm not that bad."

"Did you really just say that?" Bonnie asked, shaking her head. A ringing phone prevented Damon's response.

"What?"

Bonnie turned back to the sink, and thought of her and Damon. They had been hooking up for a few weeks. The rules? No biting and no sex. "But those are the fun parts!" Caroline had insisted. Bonnie didn't want complications convoluting her already crazy life. She knew she couldn't sleep with Damon without feelings eventually getting in the way. Even though he irritated her to no end, Damon had displayed a different side and sex would only mess with her head.

"So, that wasn't good," Damon said as he ended his call. "That was Alaric. Mason Lockwood is officially a missing person. One of his friends showed up saying he never went back to Florida. I'm going to the Grill. We're going to find out if she's a mutt too."

"Don't do anything stupid. _Listen _to Alaric."

"I'm not some naïve teenage boy."

"No, but all your actions are based on impulsive emotion."

"Who? Me?"

Bonnie smiled at his expression of mock shock.

Damon appeared within a few inches of her. "Are you going to be here when I get back?" He pulled at the belt loop of her jeans. "I still need to show you how to make the chicken parmesan. And some other things that I'm good at."

Bonnie felt herself blush (and hated herself for it) and he kissed the corner of her mouth, and then her neck.

"I might leave. You can show me another time."

"Whatever." And then he was gone.

Vampires are freaking sensitive Bonnie thought. She didn't _really_ want to go; she just didn't want _him _to know that. Any new visitors to Mystic Falls were a threat at this point; more wolves equated more danger, especially to Caroline. And Stefan and Damon. She wanted to make sure he got back all right.

Bonnie walked into the living room, grabbing the grimoire from her bag and settled on the couch. Soon her eyes drifted closed.

She awoke with a jump from the slam of a door. Uh oh. "Damon?" she called hesitantly.

"Bonnie? I didn't even notice your car."

"What happened?" He looked, worried? And really pissed? Was that even possible?

"That little flea bag said I was marked! What the hell? She knew we were on to her. And she knows I'm a vampire!" Damon paced in front of the fireplace. "She's dead. Dead. You have to do some witchy juju and then she's down."

"Damon…" He turned to look at her. "Stop. Sit down."

Bonnie walked to the mini bar. "O-neg or scotch?"

Damon sat on the couch. "Blood, please."

I can't believe I'm serving him blood, Bonnie thought. This is ridiculous. _I'm_ ridiculous. "Here you go," she said as she sat next to him and handed him the glass.

"Thanks."

She watched his profile as he looked into the fire. "More werewolves can't be in this town. At least Tyler's ignorant. But this Jules, she's out to kill."

"Hey." Bonnie rubbed his shoulder. "We'll figure something out. All of us." She kissed his cheek. "I really need to go. I'll call Jeremy and see how Elena's doing.

"I'll drive you." They walked towards the door.

"You've been marked, remember? Stay inside. I'll be fine."

Damon opened the door and pulled her to him, his blue eyes meeting her hazel. "Be careful." He kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Always am. Well, most of the time anyway. 'Night."

"Good night, Bonnie."

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Regret

**Here's the next update for Love Came In. It's on the short side and a bit angsty. I felt like it needed to happen, sorry! Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm having fun writing this! **

**This takes place about two weeks after the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. **

_Regret_

Icy snow crunched beneath Bonnie's feet as she maneuvered her way through row after row of headstones in the town's cemetery. Soon she stood before the light gray marker that sat above Gram's resting place.

"I wish you were here," she said softly. "We need help with the werewolves. Tyler overheard Caroline and Stefan; he knows there are more vampires in Mystic Falls. And Jules wants him on her side. More wolves are supposed to come." Bonnie took in a deep breath. "Damon wants Tyler dead. I can't be a part of this anymore." I can't have this thing with Damon anymore, she added silently.

Since the night Jules came to town, things had been both good and bad with Damon. He was always kind to her and they had fun, but his anger towards Tyler was too much. Over the last couple weeks Damon had been creating different ways to torture Tyler and the other wolves. Bonnie couldn't spend her time with someone who focused so much energy thinking of ways to hurt and kill.

Tears ran down Bonnie's face and she heard a twig snap behind her. She knew who it was before turning.

"What are you doing here, Damon?"

He hesitated, an expression of she's-crying-what-do-I-do-now laced onto his features.

"I was nearby and I heard your voice."

"Well you can just turn around and do whatever horrible thing you had planned," Bonnie said. She felt sorry for her words instantly, but knew they needed to be said to end whatever "this" was.

Damon grabbed her upper arm and forcefully pulled her to him. "What the hell's wrong with you?" he growled, shaking her body roughly.

"I just don't want to be involved. With you. With this war which will inevitably start between vampires and werewolves. I don't want to be in the middle anymore. "

Anger and hurt crossed his gorgeous face. "You witches are all the same. Only do what suits your needs and then burn everyone else."

"Damon, I-"

"But why not help this last time? If not for me, then why not for this town? Maybe innocent people will get hurt."

Doubt tugged at Bonnie's insides. "You can't guilt me into this one, Damon."

"You'll regret this. Believe me." And then Damon released her arm and disappeared.

Bonnie fell to her knees at Gram's headstone. What did I do, she thought. Her breath quickened and she had difficulty getting air into her lungs. More tears fell from her eyes. He was right. She already regretted it.

**Things will get better for Bamon...eventually. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Plans Getting In the Way of Plans

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and adding the story to your favorites! I really appreciate it! I had bad writer's block with this one, but I'm happy with the finished product. I hope you all like it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, only my dreams of Ian.

_Plans Getting In the Way of Plans_

Bonnie watched Elena in frustration. She, Caroline, and Elena stood in the Gilbert kitchen; Bonnie had finally shown her face to her friends after three days. Following the end of the "more than friendship" with Damon as well as her explanation to the rest of the group that she could no longer be a part of the vampire-werewolf drama, feelings of regret and shame lingered. What kind of person didn't help her friends?

"I don't have the moonstone anymore. There's nothing else I can do," she said.

"What about a spell to subdue the werewolves? Something that will put a stop to what they can do to Caroline, Stefan, and Damon."

Bonnie took in a sharp breath at the mention of _him. _

"Speaking of Damon…he's been messed up lately. He fed on someone yesterday and he's been pretty angry," Caroline said, turning to look at Bonnie. Bonnie could see the metaphorical light bulb go on in her friend's brain.

"Well that's not my problem, now is it?" she snapped.

Just then Stefan and Damon entered the back door; Damon's jaw clenched and body stiffened as he saw Bonnie.

"What's not your problem, Judgy?"

"That you have fallen back to your psychotic tendencies."

"Well of course not. How could you ever have an effect on me?"

Bonnie crossed her arms and ignored him.

Caroline looked from Bonnie to Damon and back again. "Bon, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Caroline." Caroline responded with a glare in her direction.

Elena looked clueless, but Bonnie knew that Stefan, being pretty intuitive, had discovered something was going on between her and his brother. He actually had the audacity to smirk!

"As much as I truly enjoy the sound of the two of you bickering, we need to come to an agreement."

"What kind of agreement?" Bonnie asked.

"One where you won't be even _close_ to hurting someone, but where you can still help us. We need information from the wolves. What do they know about the curse? Are they going to kill us…"

"Can Tyler help us with this?" Caroline said.

Damon looked at her in disgust. "No Barbie, your little mutt can not _help._ He doesn't know enough and he might betray us. Oh wait, that's Bonnie's M.O."

"Damon. Enough," Stefan gave his brother a meaningful look. **"**I think Bonnie is right for this job. Do you know of any spell that could help us get information in some way?"

"Like a truth serum?"

"No. That'll be too obvious." Stefan shook his head and crossed his arms, deep in thought.

Bonnie nervously bit the inside of her bottom lip as her eyes roamed the group surrounding her. Just make a decision, she told herself. "What about a sort of eavesdropping spell? Or one that can allow you to listen in on conversation? I need to practice, but I think I'll be able to do it."

"Thanks, Bon. This really means a lot." Elena hugged her. Bonnie snuck a look at Damon over Elena's shoulder and he nodded and gave a closed mouth smile in thanks.

"We will have to lure them someplace where we know they'll talk, preferably someplace where there isn't a lot of people. I'll let you know what else needs to be done as soon as I can."

"We really appreciate this Bonnie. Thank you," Stefan said.

"Sure." Bonnie shifted her feet. "But after this, I really don't want to do anymore. I'm sorry. I have to go." Well my plans just went out the window, she thought. Once again I'm in the middle.

Bonnie walked through the living room and out the front door. Just as she took her first step down the porch stairs, the door swung open and then slammed.

"First, thank you, really I mean it. But what the hell was that? Stefan asks you to help us and you jump at the opportunity! Why didn't you listen to me? You in love with him too?"

"That's ridiculous! But he does make things a lot easier than _you!_ I'm much more likely to listen to someone who isn't psychotic and trying to kill all the time!"

"You're crazy, witch!"

"Well if I'm crazy, it's only because you make me crazy!"

Bonnie turned on her heel to leave, but Damon got a hold of her arm and swung her hard into his chest. He roughly pressed his lips to hers. Bonnie responded by giving him a piercing aneurysm. As soon as he recovered, _Slap! _

"Ass!" Bonnie yelled, running down the stairs and shaking out her hand. "Ouch!" she muttered to herself.

**Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review :)**


	9. Wolves

**Hey guys, sorry it has taken so long to update. Thank you for reading and your reviews. I hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.**

_Wolves_

Bonnie closed her car door and walked up the circular driveway to the Salvatore mansion. As she reached for the metal doorknocker, the wooden door opened with Damon behind it. The group had worked together for almost a week to organize the plan and Bonnie had to master the spell as best she could; Damon hadn't been at their planning gatherings. Apparently he had been trailing Jules.

"Damon." Bonnie averted her eyes as she entered the home, and Damon caught hold of her hand just as she passed him and her heart fluttered.

"Bonnie?"

"Yes?" she answered, leaving her hand in his and turning to face him. His eyes pierced her own, and he took a step closer.

"Why didn't you return my calls?"

"I had nothing to say."

"I wanted, I want to…apologize for that day. At Elena's." He looked to the floor and then met her eyes once more. "I shouldn't have reacted that way." Damon squeezed her hand. "Thank you for helping."

"You're welcome." Bonnie pulled her hand out of his and pushed her hair behind her ear. He never apologized like this, she thought. Most apologies seemed insincere or came with physical groping.

Damon trailed after her into the living room where Stefan, Alaric, and Caroline waited. For the next hour Stefan and Alaric explained the plan and Bonnie informed the group about the spell. Damon, unusually quiet, spent a majority of the next hour intensely staring at her. Bonnie attempted to ignore him, but the blush that rose and stayed on her cheeks wouldn't allow it.

* * *

Bonnie sat in the driver seat of her car while Caroline concentrated on hearing what was going on a quarter of a mile away in the cottage at the edge of the Lockwood property. The cottage where Jules lived. The spell Bonnie had performed was time sensitive. She had sound proofed the room that Alaric (after some spying) had determined was the room most used by the wolves. She made it so those in the room couldn't hear anything outside the room, but those outside could hear the goings on of the room. He and Damon would be hiding in the house while Stefan would be the lookout. Damon and Alaric needed to be able to hear the wolves' conversation and leave the building within thirty minutes.

Bonnie tapped her fingers on the steering wheel and gnawed at her bottom lip. The guys had been there for almost fifteen minutes.

"Bon, stop. My ears pick up every little sound. That drumming of your fingers? Not so silent to me."

"Geez. Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I just—" Caroline froze and put her fingers to her temples.

"What happened, Car?" Bonnie grabbed Caroline's arm.

"There's some type of dog. No wolf! They're after each other!"

Before Bonnie could say anything, the vampire was out of the car.

Crap. Crap crap crap, Bonnie thought. She turned the key to start the car and then turned if off. Once again in the middle, she said to herself as she started the car and shifted into gear.

Bonnie's heart raced as she drove towards the cottage after Caroline. All she could think was that she shouldn't have done the spell. Damon was in trouble as well as Stefan and Alaric, and now even Caroline. But deep down she knew they would have found another way to get what they needed.

When her hands touched the doorframe of the cottage, snarls and yells filled the air around her. Bonnie moved towards the sound and froze when she found its source.

A dark grey wolf lunged for Alaric and Stefan tried to speed to his rescue but was stopped by a sandy colored wolf. Damon squared off in front of Jules, her white and grey fur standing on end. She snarled at Damon and he jabbed a long wooden stake at her but she was too quick.

Where's Caroline? Bonnie thought. She searched the room, and found her friend in the corner, hidden behind a dresser. She was trying to put some gun-like weapon together. Bonnie looked at the scene surrounding her. I need to do something, she thought. Just as she began to concentrate, Alaric went to the ground followed by the grey wolf. The wolf bit into his arm. With her powers, Bonnie threw the wolf off and watched as it banged into the wall. Its disorientation allowed enough time for Bonnie to reach Alaric. Her hands hovered over Alaric's arm and she concentrated on healing the bite.

Nothing happened. She tried again with no results.

"Bonnie, is he okay?" Damon asked, his eyes not leaving Jules.

"He's not healing. It must be because it's a supernatural bite."

"Blondie, now would be a good time to use that gun."

"I'm sorry. It's not working," Caroline answered.

"Then give Alaric some blood," Damon said. Caroline sped to Alaric's side. And Stefan was running around the room so fast he couldn't be seen, two wolves after him.

"No, no. I do not want _any_ vampire blood," Alaric said.

Bonnie touched his good arm. "You have to Alaric. I can't heal you."

"I'm not doing it."

"Ric! Don't be an idiot!" Damon said. Bonnie watched as Damon turned his head just for a second.

"Damon! Look out!" Bonnie yelled. She swore her heart stopped as she saw Jules push him the ground. Just as she leaned in to bite him, Caroline threw a wolfsbane filled dart from the gun at her followed by another for good measure. Jules yelped in pain and fell to the side giving Damon enough time to plunge a stake into her side.

Bonnie let out her breath and focused her energy on Alaric. She drew out the pain from his arm, but he was losing a lot of blood and his skin had become pale. "Caroline, you need to get him out of here. Take him to the hospital. Can you handle the blood?"

"NO!" Damon said. "Bonnie, you need to leave. You take him."

"I'm staying here. You need my help. And you need to help Stefan!"

"Bon, I'll take him," Caroline said. The veins surrounding her eyes appeared, but she controlled herself. "I'll be fine." And then she picked up Alaric and was gone.

All the chasing had stopped and as Bonnie stood, saw the grey wolf snarling at Stefan and the sandy colored one looking from Damon to her with a curious gleam in his eyes. She squinted her eyes and lit the wolves' tails on fire. The one going after Stefan freaked out and attempted to put the fire out. The other narrowed his eyes at her and leaped into the air. Bonnie fell backwards at the wolf's impact and through a glass-topped coffee table.

Shards of glass pierced her skin and her head hurt from hitting the floor. She focused an aneurysm at the wolf and when it stopped going towards her, she got to her knees and put all her energy into a new spell she had never tried. From the corner of her eye she could see Stefan finishing off the grey wolf. Damon came towards her, but the sandy wolf was now going after him.

She concentrated on the wolf and watched as he began to turn into his human self, but then he forced himself back to wolf. She tried again and this time most of his body became man. Damon pierced a knife into his neck.

Bonnie felt herself sway and the pain in her head made everything hazy and silent. She dropped to her side, seeing fear in Damon's eyes as he mouthed her name. Her eyes closed.

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Beginnings

**Here's the next update! I just want to say thank you to all those who have added this story as a favorite or reviewed! You all are awesome! Have a great week! 4 MORE DAYS TIL VAMPIRE DIARIES STARTS AGAIN! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TVD.**

_Beginnings_

Bonnie's eyes opened and she felt groggy. _Where am I?_ She lay in a large bed covered in light beige silky sheets. She sat up, looking around her. The room looked familiar, but she had never been here, she was almost sure if it.

Scenes from the cottage filled her mind. Her breath quickened. She rubbed her hands on her arms. _There should be scars. Alaric. The wolves. Damon. He killed that last wolf, right? _ She tried to remember. _I think he stabbed him before I passed out. _She took a deep breath, trying to relax. A figure by the door caught her attention. Damon.

A shy smiled started to form at the corner of his mouth. "Bonnie. You're okay. I—"

Elena ran into the room, cutting him off. "Bonnie! I'm so sorry we got you involved." She pulled Bonnie in for a tight hug. "Are you okay? You were out for over a day!"

"I'm okay. Just a little weak." Over Elena's shoulder she saw Stefan put his hand on Damon's shoulder in a re-assuring squeeze.

"I'm glad you're alright, Bonnie," Stefan said. Elena finally released her.

"Thanks, me too." She smiled at Stefan and her eyes shifted to Damon. She couldn't read his expression. He gave her a closed mouth smile and nodded and left the room.

"I'll give you two some time alone," Stefan said, following his brother.

"How's Alaric? Where's Caroline?"

"It's Caroline's turn to steal from the blood bank. She'll be back in a bit. Alaric is okay. We think that when the wolf that bit him died he was able to start the healing process. It's still really bad, but the bleeding stopped right after he got to the hospital."

"So I guess the wolves had been holding out on us, huh? Obviously they can change whenever they want without breaking the curse."

"Yeah. Well at least the only one left is Tyler and he won't do anything since he has no other werewolf support." Elena crossed her hands over her chest and raised her eyebrows. "Speaking of being held out on…you and Damon?"

"There is no me and Damon."

"Right. That's why he barely left your side the last twenty-four hours and insisted that you stay here at the boarding house. In _his_ room. And Stefan told me he has been suspecting something for awhile."

"Okay, fine. Yes, we sort of had a thing. Nothing serious; I ended it when he started plotting against Ty."

"Well I think he has feelings for you. I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Elena's phone buzzed. "Ugh, I have to get home. Jenna's having 'family night.' But this isn't over…you have to tell me all the juicy details."

"I will." Elena jumped in excitement.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Let me know if you need anything, Bon."

* * *

After Elena left, Bonnie had gone downstairs, eaten, and had a reunion with Caroline. She wanted to go home, but Caroline and Stefan insisted she stay for one more night. Damon was nowhere to be found.

As she entered Damon's room she realized why it was so familiar. The vision.

Bonnie got into bed and thought about the vision that had at first caused so much nervousness. Eventually it had become something that she hadn't looked forward to, but had accepted as something that was going to occur. As much as she wished she didn't, she did care about Damon. But she couldn't let the vision happen, it would only lead to heartbreak.

She lay on her side and drifted off to sleep. Her eyes couldn't have been closed long when she awoke to a cool hand moving her hair off her face.

"_Damon?" _ Bonnie sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my room, remember?" He said, sitting close to her on the bed.

"Right." Bonnie looked down at her hands, clasped tightly together.

Damon lifted her chin so their eyes met and touched the side of her face. "I was really worried about you."

Chills ran up her arms. "I'm okay now." She gave him a small smile. "What happened yesterday? How'd Jules and the others know you were there?"

Anger showed on his face and he stood. "One of her minions walked out of the room just as Alaric backed into a metal plant holder. All of a sudden there were three wolves. You know the rest."

"Why don't I have any scars from the glass?"

"I think you know why," Damon returned to his position on the bed. "You just laid there, unconscious, covered in glass and blood. I had to do something. I forced my blood into your mouth. And you started to heal, but you wouldn't open your eyes."

Bonnie didn't know whether she should be mad that he had risked turning her into a vampire or happy that he cared enough to give her his blood. _Probably both. _ Her eyes traveled over Damon's face, beautifully illuminated by the moonlight shining through the opening in the window curtain.

"Thank you. If I had been conscious I would have put up a fight. But I am happy I don't have a bunch of cuts all over my body." She smiled and Damon searched her face, looking for what, Bonnie didn't know.

Damon moved closer so that their thighs touched. He brought his hand to her face and tilted his head to kiss her. Bonnie didn't move. He leaned back and looked into her eyes. After hers closed, he gently kissed her again and this time Bonnie responded. The kisses were sweet and tender. He sucked on her bottom lip and she granted him entrance into her mouth.

Damon eased Bonnie onto her back, his hand at the back of her head. Bonnie pulled him to her, her hands roaming his muscled back. He positioned himself on top of her and his lips traveled down her neck and over her collarbone. Her fingers tightened in his hair.

"What are we doing?" She asked

"Continuing what we started."

"I ended it."

"I'm re-commencing."

"Damon." She pulled his head up from the v-neck of her t-shirt.

"Bonnie." Damon rolled onto his side, facing her.

"We can't do this anymore. It's too hard."

"It sure as hell was easy before. What's so different now?"

Bonnie turned her body away, away from his intense eyes, "I—" Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself not to say it. "IhavefeelingsforyouandIdon'tlikeit." _Crap._

Damon appeared in front of her.

"Get that cocky smirk off your face, Damon!"

"_You _like me. I knew it was only a matter of time before you admitted it to yourself."

"Well I'm not exactly happy about it."

"Bonnie, relax. Everything will be fine."

Bonnie took a deep breath. "If anything is going to happen between us, it still has to be a secret."

"I think everyone knows, Judgy."

"I mean the rest of the town. I'm seventeen, and you're, lord knows, how old."

"Twenty-four."

"Totally inappropriate. My dad would kill me if he were ever in town."

Damon laughed as he pulled Bonnie on top of him. "Well, good thing he's not. So do I get an upgrade to biting?" he said, kissing her neck.

"No."

"Sex?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

"No."

"Figured. Eventually?"

"Maybe," Bonnie smiled, kissing him.

"_That's_ a yes."


	11. Epilogue

**This is the last part to my first story. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and adding this story to your favorites/alerts. It really meant a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own TVD. **

_Epilogue_

Large drops of water poured from the sky as Bonnie and Damon ran, hands clasped together, toward the Salvatore house. Upon reaching the door, Bonnie peered at Damon from the corner of her eye. His black t-shirt hugged the lean muscles of his chest and biceps. He brushed back his wet hair and turned to her.

"What?" Damon asked, grinning and pulling Bonnie close. "What are you smiling at?"

Bonnie looked at him through her lashes. "You."

Laughing, Damon opened the front door and picked her up bridal style. He wiggled his eyebrows and suddenly everything surrounding Bonnie was a blur. She clung tightly to Damon's body and they were in his room.

He placed Bonnie on her feet and spinned her so her back met the wall. Damon began his soft kisses at her collarbone and traveled up her neck. He pressed his body closer each time lips met skin. Damon hitched one of her legs up to his waist and Bonnie's fingers tightened in his hair. When he brought his lips back to the pulse point on her neck, heat pooled in her belly and she took a quick breath. And froze.

Damon pulled back, worry in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Bonnie smiled. "Remember when I 'didn't' have a vision all those months ago?" She rested her hands on his chest. "When we were downstairs?"

Damon nodded.

"Well, _this_ was the vision."

The right side of Damon's mouth lifted in an arrogant smirk as he traced a finger along her bottom lip. "I knew you always wanted me."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Damon gave her a quick kiss and then tossed her on his big bed.

"Hey!" laughed Bonnie. He was atop her in a second and placed his hand on the side of her face. Damon brushed his nose against hers.

"I love you."

**Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
